A traditional method of applying hard spreadable food substances such as butter on bread, corn, or even when greasing a dish for cooking purposes, is by means of a knife, spatula or similar implement. Typically, the implement is used to scrape a portion of the product from a container such as a butter container, before it is applied as needed.
When applying such a spreadable product, for example, to bread or toast, a commonly experienced problem is that, because of the hardness of the spreadable product, and the nature of implement used, the bread or toast tears. In addition, in such uses, and also, for example when applying such products such as butter to a dish, there is often difficulty in spreading the product evenly.
There are known dispenser devices for dispensing and spreading such products, which involve injecting a portion of the spreadable product from a container, to enable the rubbing of the product and hence spreading thereof onto a surface such as bread. However, it is often difficult to gauge how much of the product is applied. More significantly, applying such spreadable food products to other foods can often result in contamination of that portion of the food product remaining in the dispenser.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative thereto.